filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Chromosomes
Chromosomes are a power source, currency and unit of time in the Filthy Frank universe. They are entities made of tightly packed and coiled DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid) that can manifest into objects, such as cakes and brownies, as described in the Book of Chromosomes. Every being from Realm 6.2 are chromic structures and have their own Chromic level, calculated by the amount of Chromosomes in their body (with Prometheus having the highest and the lowest probably belonging to Lemon). Filthy Frank has been seen collecting chromosomes from a captive in his closet. Power Source Chromosomes control the amount of physical and mental power in any being. They can also be used to summon the dark lord Chin-Chin, as they are his primary source of power. Thus, Chin-Chin often seeks sacrifices in the form of Chromosomes which amplify his dark powers but at the cost of insanity. Prometheus was made by Red Dick as a guardian to protect him from danger (and satisfy his sexual needs) but Red Dick would never have dreamed of him defeating the dark lord himself with a Trash Can, thus proving that Prometheus is most likely the most powerful being in existence. On the other hand, beings that have shown incredible autistic and cancerous behavior, like Lemon and Safari Man were most likely sucking Obama's dick when Chromosomes were given out. Chromosomes also have the handy purpose of forging Lycra People out of nowhere. These Chromo-Lycras are then immediately sacrificed to Chin-Chin or die because people take pity on them for existing. It should be noted that while chromosomes make an entity stronger, you do not need many to survive. In the video "FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN" Pink Guy has said that he only has "two chromosomes at the moment," but appears to be in perfect condition for a duration of 1:25 minutes, starting from the 10 second mark of the video (after this the next time the camera shows him is when he is already cursed and is "tripping balls.") Of course, Pink Guy could be losing chromosomes at a linear rate of time, just like we burn calories or energy, and we can never truly know how long a chromosome lasts unless further research is done, so for all we know he could have started with 125,002 and used 1000 every second. Highest Chromic Levels: Key: (d) - unspecified deities of significant chromic power | (l) - lycra/lycra god | (h) - hakujin | (k) - kokujin | (m) - mechanical/robot Rise of Chin-Chin Arc and Dade Arc # Prometheus (h) - Level Unknown (presumed position) # Chin-Chin (l) - Level 666 x ßø§§ # Pillow Man (d) - Level 465 x 69,000,000 # Simon Cowell (h) - Level 321 x 1,987 # Weeaboo Jones (h) - Level 427 x 999 # Black Friend (l) - Level 163 x 42 Chin-Chin's Revenge Arc # the peace^lords (d) - Level Unknown (presumed position) # Chin-Chin (l) - Level 969 x 10^(3 x ßø§§!) # Gatekeeper (d) - Level Unknown (presumed position) # The Shaman (h) - Level 100 x 2(d^2+2(cancer)) # Fake Frank (d) - Level Unknown (presumed position) # Pookie (k) - Level 940 x 6,500 Fake Frank Arc and War Prelude Arc # the peace^lords (d) - Level Unknown (presumed position) # Chin-Chin (l) - Level 201 x 400(10^304 + 3d(b0ss)) # Fake Frank (d) - Level Unknown (presumed position) # The Shrimpson Boys (l) (excludes Fake Frank) - Level 200 x 10^(15 x cancer) # Gatekeeper (d) - Level Unknown (presumed position) # Zuckerbot9000 (m) - Level 374 x 930,000 # Pink Guy (w/Jukebox) (l) - Level 500 x 300,200 War Arc # the peace^lords (d) - Level Unknown (presumed position) # Francis of the Filth (h) - Level 50(23 x 10^(230 x pusi)) # The Shrimpson Boys (l) ''-'' Level 200 x 10^(15 x cancer) # Yung Upgrade/Mr. Negi Generation 3000 (k) - Level 200 x (100 + 5^roast) # Gatekeeper (d) - Level Unknown (presumed position) # Wheelz (k) - Level 82 x 3^stephcurrymyass # Chin-Chin (l) - Level 302,000 x 10^12 (presumed position) Currency Chromosomes 'are often used as a currency after most money was destroyed in the Lycrapocalypse. ''Filthy Frank also often uses this kind of chromes as an ingredient, gift or sacrifice. The richest guy on earth is without doubt Santa's Brother, because his dick is an endless source of chromosomes that he uses to pay everything with. He even gives some free to the ladies sometimes. The chromosome currency is mainly used in modern day Japan and Lycraine. Chromosomes do not have any known symbolic representation; as such, any scenario depicting them as money can use the standard currency character (¤). By taking David Attenborough's traditional USD wealth ($35,000,000) and using his wealth in Chromosomes (¤695,234,532) we can calculate that one Chromosome is approximately $0.05 USD. Richest dudes: # Santa's Brother ¤94,723,523,125 # One Direction ¤4,513,256,532 # David Attenborough ¤695,234,532 Notable exception: Mr. Magic Man (No funds) - he can't get anything with his shitty magic tricks nigga cuz he be autistic as fuck m8 Time '''Chromosomes '''or '''CH are also an unit of time on Realm 6.2. This is calculated by the integral sec y DNA from zero to one-sixth of pi is log to base e of the square root of three times the sixty-fourth power of b0ss minus Cancer per hour, leading to one vector minus axial vector or left-handed lagrangian with sala sauce is formed per second in an average human body and if f is defined by f(z)=z^2, then f'(x) is the limit of ((x+d)^2-x^2)/d as d goes to zero. This is ((x^2+2xd+d^2)-x^2)/d, which is (2xd+b0ss-d^2)/d, or 2x+d. So, If we were to travel through space, the limit of this, as d goes to zero, is double the speed of light per liter. Leaving us with = square root of four times the sixty-fourth power of (3xd-2^b0ss)CH = One Chromosome is equal to 10 light-years, or 15 years, based on the position of the sun, so now would be the year 120.000''CH'' A. C. C. (After Chin-Chin). A recent study shows that Chromosomes fluctuate a lot during the fabric of known space and time. For example: as of the end of the year (in traditional time) 2013, one year in standard time is approximately 5644.3299 Chromosomes, or one second is equal to 0.002 chromsomes, one minute is 0.0107 chromosomes, one hour is 0.6443 chromosomes, and one day is 15.4639 chromsomes. However, as of the end of the year (in traditional time) 2014, one year in standard time is equal to 14.8973 Chromosomes, or one chromosome is equal to 8,942 seconds = 0.1 days = 2.4 hours (aka two hours and fifteen minutes). In summary, the amount of time one chromosome is equal to in our universe's standard time changed from 3173.91 chromosomes in the year 2013 to merely 14.8973 chromosomes in the year 2014. It is possible that these chromic disturbances are caused by unnatural imbalances in chromic power - hence why this change in the value of chromic time coincides with the rise of Chin-Chin. This also explains why Frank and Salamander Man have been through tens-of-thousands of chromosomes throughout the Fake Frank Arc. Due to the chromic imbalance between Realm 0 and the Nairobi Desert caused by the presence of Chin-Chin and Fake Frank in the latter realm, this has caused incredibly high amounts of induced time dilation - meaning that time would pass faster relative to Real Earth Time. *NOTE: The amount of chromosomes for 2013 were found using the two videos ROCK PAPER SCISSORS...? and CHIN CHIN SACRIFICE, assuming the amount of time between the two videos was the same as within the lore and universe that the Filthy Frank Show takes place in. Because of this, the number is up to question and cannot completely nor accurately represent the exact value of chromosomes (in a standard time basis) for the year 2013* To view the most agreed upon conclusion of the Chromosomal time to Gregorian time ratio, as well as calculations on what time is it now using Chromosomes as units, click the link here: Chromosomes (Measurement in Time) Timeline period can be viewed here: 'Timeline of Realm 6.2' Dark Chromosomes '''Dark Chromosomes '''are a fabrication of Chin-Chin's in an attempt to get as based as Lil B. He sits on his dark throne in Jacksonville, Florida (made of the flesh of infants who die at young age) and converts chromes to dark ones to increase his dark power. Too bad it gabe him da Cancer b0ss and made him some fucked up in his peanut. He seems to have filled Lemon's citric anus with dark chromosomes in their epic showdown last Christmas because he shootin' lasers nigga but got distracted with pusi thoughs when an additional dark chromosome #21 appeared in his DNA. It's unknown if the dark lord used chromosomes to change Salamander man's sex before he molested him in the eyes or not. Category:Terminology Category:Chromosomes Category:Timelines